Stepbrother
by Dnvers
Summary: Kegiatan panas Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika orang tua mereka tidak ada. It's HunYeol / SeChan / SeYeol / HunChan ! DLDR babe


**Stepbrother**

 **.**

 **A HunYeol / SeChan Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol segera membereskan alat-alat kerja. Ia baru saja berniat menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun ibunya yang cantik itu memanggilnya, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengurung niat awalnya.

"Chanyeol, tolong bangunkan adikmu. Masakannya akan gosong jika ibu tinggal, tapi adikmu hari ini sekolah ia bisa terlambat jika kau tidak membangunkannya sekarang." Kata ibunya saat Chanyeol sampai didapur. Ibunya masih sibuk dengan masakannya saat berkata, jadilah Chanyeol berani menampilkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

Chanyeol itu anak yang penurut. Ia akan menuruti semua perintah ibu tercintanya. Tapi jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan adiknya, Chanyeol jadi malas sendiri.

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak suka dengan perintah ibunya, ia tetap melakukannya. Ia -kembali- berjalan menaiki deret tangga dirumahnya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang berada didekat kamarnya. Wajahnya masih cemberut, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia perlahan mulai menarik kenop pintu itu. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Chanyeol masuk, ia bisa melihat adiknya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan tenang dan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Ia mendekati ranjang adiknya, dengan malas ia mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya dan dengan malas berkata, "Bangun, Hun."

"..."

Chanyeol mendengus saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari adiknya. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif menarik kedua earphone yang bertengger ditelinganya. Namun belum sempat niatnya terjalani, ia sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur. Posisinya sekarang disamping adiknya. Dari jarak segini bisa melihat wajah damai adiknya ketika matanya terpejam.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, adiknya hanya pura-pura tidur. Buktinya saja tangan adiknya sekarang memegangi kedua tangannya dengan erat. Tadi bahkan menariknya hingga terjatuh.

"Lepas, Hun. Kau harus mandi sekarang, kalau kau tidak terlambat sekolah." Chanyeol mencoba melepas tangan adiknya yang sedang memegangi tangannya. Namun sayang tenaga adiknya lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Padahal kan kalau dari segi badan, Chanyeol harusnya lebih kuat. Sementara adiknya sama sekali tidak bergeming, hanya saja adiknya sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Bangun hei bocah nakal." Bukannya menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, Sehun -nama adiknya Chanyeol- malah membalik paksa badan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol membelakanginya lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Sehun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah guling.

"HEI-"

"Berisik." Chanyeol yang hendak protes dengan perlakuan adiknya mendadak diam mendengar kata dengan nada dingin tepat ditelinganya. Tangannya yang tadinya akan melepas pelukan dipinggangnya mendadak ikut berhenti bergerak.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun lagi setelahnya. Keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat. Chanyeol yang jengah akhirnya bersuara, "Sehuun~"

Sehun merespon panggilan Chanyeol dengan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol bisa merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang keras seakan menusuk bokong -seksi-nya. Chanyeol jadi semakin tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Sehun, kau ereksi. Sana cepat kau urus dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan _morning sex_?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun malah berucap sesuatu yang ambigu. Namun Chanyeol yang memang sudah mengenal Sehun tahu maksud pria itu.

"Tidak, ibu masih ada disini, aku tidak mau..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan masuk kedalam kaosnya. Awalnya hanya mengelus-elus perutnya. Namun lama-lama tangan itu mulai bermain kedadanya. Dan saat merasakan cubitan diputingnya, barulah Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya.

"Sehun, tidak nnhh ..." Bibir Sehun mulai berkerja sekarang. Ia mulai mengecup pelan tengkuk Chanyeol dan tangannya yang lain mulai menekan-nekan kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar celananya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena terangsang akan permainan nafsu yang Sehun ciptakan. Sementara Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanannya semakin membesar saat mendengar desahan lirih Chanyeol.

Sehun mulai menghentikan rangsangan yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Dan saat Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Sehun hendak protes atas tindakannya, Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol.

Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol bergantian. Setelahnya ia mulai menghisap bibir berisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin dibilang pasif mulai mengimbangi permainan Sehun. Ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Sehun berikan.

Saat merasa Chanyeol mulai merespon tindakannya, Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Sehun membuka sedikit bibirnya, Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya disana. Lidah terampil Sehun langsung bermain dengan rongga mulut dan lidah Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Chanyeol mulai merasakan pasokan nafasnya mulai menipis. Ia mulai memukul dada bidang Sehun agar pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka.

Chanyeol langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Sehun, jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Chanyeol. Entah milik siapa itu.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol mulai bernafas stabil. Ia mengecup, menjilat lalu mengigit pelan leher Chanyeol. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan disana. Chanyeol ingin mengingatkan pria itu untuk tidak meninggalkan _jejak_ dilehernya. Namun tangan Sehun yang mulai meremas kejantanannya sensual membuat Chanyeol tidak berdaya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menegur pria itu.

Ciuman Sehun mulai turun. Namun saat merasa kaos Chanyeol mengganggunya, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia berniat melepas kaos Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang memang sudah terasang berniat membantunya.

Namun ketukan pintu dikamar Sehun membuat Chanyeol membeku.

"Chanyeol, apa adikmu sudah bangun?" Dan Chanyeol langsung mendorong Sehun -yang terlihat cuek dengan suara ibunya- lalu bangkit dan merapihkan penampilannya

.

Semuanya bermula dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Chanyeol masih ingat, ibunya yang _single parent_ dengan bahagia memperkenalkan padanya calon ayah dan adik tirinya. Dan disitulah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan senyum polosnya didepan ibunya, membuat ibunya menyukainya saat itu juga. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Ia memang sudah lama kesepian menjadi anak tunggal jadilah ia merasa senang sekali mempunya adik. Namun saat ibu dan ayah tirinya tidak ada, senyuman polos itu berubah menjadi senyum setan yang membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk menyukainya.

Chanyeol juga masih ingat dengan jelas akar pertama kalinya mereka melakukan _itu._ Waktu itu ibu dan ayah tirinya sedang menginap dirumah sakit untuk menemani neneknya yang sakit. Ia yang baru pulang dari sekolah menemukan sebuah botol minuman dikulkas. Ia berpikir itu hanya minuman biasa karena tidak adanya tulisan merk ataupun jenis dibotolnya. Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang haus langsung menghabiskannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tegukan pertama, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja rasa minumannya sedikit aneh namun memiliki sensasi sendiri dilidah Chanyeol jadilah Chanyeol meminumnya hingga habis.

Dia masih baik-baik saja beberapa detik setelahnya. Namun saat hendak berdiri kepalanya mulai pusing, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Ia tak mengingat apapun. Tahu-tahu saat bangun ia sudah tertidur dikamar dengan Sehun disebelahnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Namun samar-samar ia seolah bisa mendengar suara-suara nista yang ia keluarkan malam itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mulai melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan kekamarnya. Ia ingin segera mandi lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Namun, kening Chanyeol berkerut saat ia melewati ruang keluarganya. Hanya ada Sehun yang tengah menonton televisi disana dengan wajah datarnya. Tumben sekali adiknya itu ada disana. Chanyeol memutuskan mendekat lalu duduk disamping Sehun. Saat Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Ayah dan ibu kemana?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Keluar kota. Urusan bisnis." Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar mendengar jawaban Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya. Ah berarti hanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun disini dong? Ini alarm bahaya untuk Chanyeol kalau begitu.

"Oh, oke. Aku kekamar dulu kalau begitu, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol berusaha terdengar ceria seperti biasa walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit panik.

Dan saat Chanyeol berbalik pergi, barulah Sehun menampilkan senyun setannya.

' _I got you, babe.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari cepat dari kamarnya menuju dapurnya. Ia baru ingat ia belum makan malam, perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi sekarang. Jadilah Chanyeol sedikit berlari agar mengobati rasa laparnya.

Wajah kelarapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi masam saat tidak mendapati satupun makanan didapurnya. Bahkan kulkasnya pun kosong. Tidak biasanya ibunya pergi tanpa meninggalkan makanan untuknya.

Chanyeolpun berinisiatif untuk mengecek meja makannya. Namun ternyata sama saja, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada makanan apapun disana. Apa ibunya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya hingga tidak meninggalkannya makanan sedikitpun.

"Mencari sesuatu, Chan, eh, hyung?" Chanyeol langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara Sehun dari arah belakangnya. Ia kembali menelan salivanya kasar mengingat situasi sekarang yang sedang tidak menguntungkannya.

"Ngg, iya Hun. Aku lapar, tapi tidak menemukan satupun makanan disini." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap se normal mungkin, namun Sehun tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini sedang gugup. Ia tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar malah. Membuat orang yang melihatnya lama-lama akan bergidik ngeri.

"Ah kau lapar ya? Aku juga 'lapar', hyung. Tapi aku hanya punya satu makanan, hyung." Sehun mulai melangkah mendekat. Sementara Chanyeol, entah refleks atau apa perlahan mulai mundur. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"K-kalau begitu kita bagi dua saja makanannya, Sehunnie." Chanyeol masih berusaha berucap normal sekarang. Namun gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika ia sedikit panik sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap horror Sehun saat Sehun memerangkap dirinya. Tangan Sehun berada disisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya dan mencengkram meja makan dibelakangnya dengan kuat.

"Bagi dua ya, hyung?" Smirk. Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat senyum setan Sehun lagi sekarang, "Tapi aku tidak suka berbagi, hyung..."

Chanyeol kembali meneguk salivanya kasar saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Mata tajam Sehun menyelami mata bulat Chanyeol. Tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun membuat Chanyeol menurut saat pria itu mengangkat kakinya dan membantunya mendudukkan diri dimeja makan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Lumat. Hisap. Lumat. Hisap.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja diatas sana, tangan Sehun bergerak dibawah. Ia mengelus paha Chanyeol sensual. Elusan mulai berjalan kepantat Chanyeol. Bertepatan saat remesan keras yang Sehun berikan pada buttnya, Chanyeol merasakan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya lalu kembali bermain disana.

Sehun meremas butt Chanyeol sambil medorong-dorong butt Chanyeol kedepan hingga kejantanan mereka yang masih dibalut celana bergesekkan. Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila karena sensai menakjubkannya.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan menyisakan saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya. Mata tajam Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah. Sehun mulai mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu telinga, semakin lama turun keleher.

Sehun berhenti dileher Chanyeol. Ia menciumnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjilat dan ikut menghisapnya juga. Chanyeol mengerang tertahan merasakan titik sensitifnya yang disentuh Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mulai masuk lagi kedalam kaos Chanyeol. Tangannya meraba perut hingga dada Chanyeol sensual. Dan saat sampai pada puting Chanyeol yang sudah menegang, Sehun menyeringai.

"Nghh Sehun-ahh..." Chanyeol mulai mendesah saat Sehun mulai bermain dengan putingnya. Sehub mencubit, memelintir dan sesekali memijatnya. Mulutnya juga masih aktif menjamah leher Chanyeol. Sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya masih dengan sengaja menubrukkan kejantanannya dengan kejantannya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan sensasinya memilih melampiaskannya dengan meremat rambut dark brown Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia membuka paksa piyama Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memang sudah terangsang hanya bisa pasrah saja. Setelah melepas baju Chanyeol, Sehun pergi begitu saja.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, ia mulai bertanya-tanya kemana Sehun pergi. Tidak mungkin Sehun menghentikkan _kegiatannya_ tiba-tiba, apalagi dimalam seperti ini. Chanyeol juga tidak mau berakhir begini, tidak enak bermain solo jujur saja. Ia lebih suka dimanjakan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan senang saat dimanjakan Sehun itu hadir.

Tidak lama Sehun datang dengan 3 buah toples selai ditangannya. Chanyeol yang tadi sibuk dengan pemikirannya kini menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun menaruh ketiga toples selai beserta pisau roti dimeja makan. Ia mulai memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk berbaring, dan Chanyeol menurut. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menarik celana panjang beserta boxernya hingga terlepas dari kakinya. Setelahnya dengan gerakan sensual Sehun menurunkan underware Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tubuhnya sudah naked total mulai merasa sedikit kedinginan.

Sehun yang merasa sedikit kasihan pada Chanyeol langsung mengambil toples selai coklat yang ia bawa untuk memulai permainannya.

Dan kening Chanyeol kembali berkerut saat melihat Sehun melapisi penisnya yang menegang dengan selai coklat. Sehun sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat melihat tatapan bingung Chanyeol padanya.

Sehun menutup kembali toples selai rotinya saat kegiatannya selesai, ia menaruhnya ditempat semula. Setelahnya Sehun mengambil kursi lalu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol -lebih tepatnya penis Chanyeol-. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum sumringah. Chanyeol sudah akan bertanya sebelum-

"Selamat makan." Sehun langsung mengulum penis Chanyeol. Menjilati selai yang tadi ia olesi disana dengan lahap. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan desahannya sekarang. Apalagi saat Sehun mulai memijit testisnya lembut.

Saat selainya habis, Sehun mulai menghisap penis Chanyeol yang semakin menegang. Tangannya yang tadi hanya memijat lembut testisnya berubah menjadi meremas serta mencubitnya gemas. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus lubang Chanyeol. Hanya mengelusnya, untuk menggoda Chanyeol tentu saja.

Chanyeol merasa ia semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Ia merasa penisnya terus berkedut-kedut didalam mulut Sehun. Tangannya juga semakin menekan kepala Sehun untuk tetap memanjankan penisnya.

"A-anghh Sehunh hh." Dan Chanyeol akhirnya keluar. Ia memuntahkan spermanha dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa birahinya semakin naik mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama naked. Sehun mengangkat kakinya keatas, menciumi pahanya sensual. Lambat laun, ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi jilatan. Jilatan Sehun terus naik keatas paha Chanyeol hingga akhirnya sampai didepan lubang Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya sekarang pada sisi meja yang bisa ia jangkau saat Sehun menjilati lubangnya. Penisnya kembali bangun dengan rangsangan yang kembali Sehun berikan.

Sehun menghentikan jilatannya saat ia rasa lubang Chanyeol sudah cukup licin untuk dimasuki. Ia mulai menempatkan penisnya didepan lubang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merintih dan meringis saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Mereka memang sering melakukannya saat tidak adanya orang tua mereka. Namun sungguh Chanyeol belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit saat penis besar Sehun memasuki lubangnya.

Tanpa aba-aba dari Chanyeol, Sehun mulai bergerak. Ia bergerak dari tempo pelan hingga cepat. Chanyeol masih meringis perih saat dinding rektumnya bergesekan dengan kulit penis Sehun.

"Ahh there shh." Dan saat itu rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat.

Sehun berhasil menemukannya. Ia menumbuk penisnya dengan brutal, membuat Chanyeol merasa melayang dengan semua kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

Sehun beberapa kali mengeram nikmat saat merasakan penisnya dijepit kuat oleh anus Chanyeol. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Setiap kali ia mengenai prostat Chanyeol, maka dinding rektum Chanyeol akan semakin mengetat. Itu membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar bisa segera mendapat puncaknya.

 **.**

Chanyeol merenung sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia kepikiran dengan reaksi ibunya jika tahu apa yang ia dan Sehun lakukan selama ini belakang mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa perasaan ibunya nanti jika tahu semua ini.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengutuk Sehun yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Bagamanapun Chanyeol lebih tua dua tahun dari Sehun. Ibu Chanyeol selalu mengajarkan padanya untuk sopan pada semua orang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi sedikit risih jika ada orang yang kurang sopan dihadapannya apalagi jika itu terhadapnya. Chanyeol pernah mencoba mengingatkan Sehun untuk memanggilnya 'hyung', namun bocah itu malah tidak mendengarkan ocehannya waktu itu.

"Hei, kau melamun," panggil Sehun lagi. Nadanya melembut sekarang. Dan barulah Chanyeol berani berbalik. Biasanya jika mereka selesai bercinta, paginya Sehun akan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan itu. Sekalipun Chanyeol tahu Sehun akan menggodanya.

"Mau mandi bersama?" tawar Sehun. Chanyeol langsung cemberut.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada morning sex, Sehuun~" Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya menawari mandi bersama, bukan morning sex, _sayang._ "

"Aku tidak lupa kebiasaanmu, bodoh." Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Sehun sementara Sehun hanya nyengir.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau mandi, aku mau tidur lagi saja."

"Sehuun~ kau harus sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Ini fict NC pertama gue ._. Maklumin kalo ini absurd -w-**

 **Tapi ini HunYeol pertama gue juga jadi maaf ya kalo feel Chanyeol Ukenya kurang dapet -w-**

 **Gua itu Sehun Ultimate Seme Shipper jadi ga usah bilang gini ya 'kenapa ga Sehun aja yang ukenya?' Atau 'Kenapa ga ChanHun aja?' Pliss dikamus gue ga ada yang namanya Sehun uke dan gua benci banget ditanyain kaya gitu okay -w-**


End file.
